Let's Annoy the Frozen Characters
by Moonless Dusk
Summary: The title is self explanatory. Rated T for swearing. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored, and this popped in to my head.**

* * *

Elsa sat in her dimly lit study with piles of papers covering the oak desk. Her left hand held a quill, barely touching the single paper directly in front of her. Her right hand was pressed against her forehead. "Ships sunk, crops ruined, ice damage to the exterior of houses..." she mumbled. With a sigh she dipped the quill in ink and resumed signing papers.

The doors burst open, making Elsa flinch and look up. Anna clumsily shuffled in wearing a green sun dress. The doors slammed behind her as she plopped on the couch to the left of the room. Loose strands of strawberry blond hair draped her sweaty forehead. "Good afternoon, Anna." Elsa greeted as she started working on another paper. "How are you?"

Anna gave Elsa a side glance. "Crappy. It's soooo hot outside." she groaned.

Elsa briefly stopped writing. "Anna, don't swear."

Anna turned her head. "Why not? What's wrong with saying crappy?" the princess asked.

The Ice Queen placed her quill down. "It's not very lady like." she told her younger sister. "Where did you hear that anyway?"

Anna sat up in her seat. "Well, I wanted to go see the ice men work, so I went to their next stop with Kristoff. While I was there one man's ice pick broke. He said that he wished they didn't have such crappy supplies."

"Anna-" Elsa tried to interrupt.

She was ignored as her sister continued to babble. "Then one of the other men tried to run back to a sleigh to get him a new one. He slipped and fell in to the water. He was able to get pulled out and said that ice was a bitch to deal with."

"Anna!" Elsa shouted and got up from her seat.

Her words seemed non existent to the younger woman. "I came back to the town by eleven and realized how hot it was. I found Olaf by a flower shop, and we tried to see if I could fit under his cloud. It didn't work out too great, so I tried to pick him up and put him on my shoulders. A man walked by and said I'd freeze my ass off doing that."

"ANNA!" Elsa took a step closer to Anna and grabbed her hand to try to get her attention. She was deeply flustered and red in the face at this point .

"We went to the docks since I thought the water would be cold, but we didn't stay long. There was an old fisherman that was shouting at a group of seagull that were stealing fish from his bucket. He was pointing both his middle fingers at them and telling them to f-" Anna was stopped mid sentence as Elsa closed her fingers around her lips. The strawberry blond was about to pull away, and protest, but found that her lips her frozen together.

Elsa removed her hand and gave Anna a stern look. "Now, go to the restroom clean that mouth of yours out. Don't come out until then, ok?"

"Mmm hmm." she replied and opened the door.

"And Anna?" Anna turned around. "I don't want to hear to words from you again, alright?" Her sister rolled her eyes and nodded. She closed the door behind her and made her way to the restroom.

Elsa sighed and sat back down in front of her desk. She picked her quill up and looked at the unpleasing amount of finished and to be done amount of work. With a sigh she tried to dip her quill in the ink only to find it frozen and covered with a fine layer of frost. "Uggg..." she groaned and pushed the papers in front of her off the desk. The queen gave a frustrated growl and propped her head on her hands. She looked longingly at the door for another distraction.

* * *

**I might make more chapters if I get more ideas. Suggestions are welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**... This is what happens when I'm home alone and bored.**

**Modern AU!**

* * *

Anna sat on her bed, happily typing away on her laptop. Her sister Elsa was quietly read a book on the other side of the room. Anna let out a high pitched squeal that caused Elsa to drop her book and lose her place. "Anna?"

The younger sister clapped her hands in delight and looked to Elsa. "Elsa, I have discovered... fanfiction." she said a high pitched voice that resembled that of an eight year old. Her bright teal eyes darted back to the screen and she resumed trying. "Edward starred deep in to Bella's eyes, as if trying to read an unknown story." she read out loud. "He held her close, his hot breath moist on her cheek in the morning mist. "Oh, Edward. I l-"

"Anna," Elsa interrupted. "Isn't there some better ways to express that imagination of yours?" the tall blond asked.

Anna didn't reply, but got up and quickly snatched Elsa's wrists.

"Anna, what are you-"

_Do you want to write some fiction?_

_Come on, let's type away_

Elsa glanced to the side. "I should be getting back to my English work, actually." Anna let go and sat back down.

_You're no fun anymore_

"We played chess last night!"

_Such a bore_

_It's like you're mind's a bay_

"What does that even mean?"

_You used to be so funny_

_And now you're not_

_I wish you would give FFN a try!_

Elsa picked her book up. "I have work... and an actual social life."

_Do you want to write some fiction_

_It doesn't have to be fiction_

"You just said-" Elsa stopped herself and rubbed her left temple in annoyance. Anna shrank back behind her screen and read the last paragraph of what she was trying.

_Oh, she'll die..._

Anna's grinned to herself at the conclusion she came up with.

* * *

**The next day...**

Anna laughed and jumped on to Elsa's bed, causing her sister to wake up with a jolt.

_Do you want to write some fiction?_

_My imagination's a little torn_

Elsa groaned and covered her head with her pillow.

Anna unlocked her tablet.

_I think an update is overdue_

_I've started talking to people on a forum_

"Hang in there, Bit." she said with a wink.

"Who?"

_It gets a little lonely,_

_Writing all these fics_

_At midnight by myself_

Elsa peeked from under her pillow. "Shouldn't you be asleep by then?"

Anna didn't seem to notice and tapped the screen. "Tap-tap, tap-tap, tap-tap, tap-tap." she said out loud. Elsa rolled on her other side so her back would be to Anna.

* * *

**One week later...**

Anna slumped against the door to her and Elsa's room.

_Elsa?_

_Please, I know you're still there_

_I've been wondering what you've been doing_

_The fans say "Just try"_

_You know I tried to_

_I didn't convince you_

_I don't know why I have to sing_

She huffed and wondered out loud.

_You're my only sister_

_I wish it were you and me_

She opened up her bookmarked link to LightClan and looked over the threads.

_What do you think we should do_

Her eyes stopped on the joining thread and at the application of a new user.

_Here on my sister's recommendation_

Anna happily read the application out loud.

* * *

**Yep, two hours well spent.**


End file.
